


Skin to Skin

by binukot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boonon, Fluff, M/M, seungsol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binukot/pseuds/binukot
Summary: When Vernon came home from Hongkong.





	Skin to Skin

Vernon slumps on his bed. He was tired. He had a long day and it felt twice more tiring because he was all alone. He didn't have the members to bounce off stress with nor did he have Seungkwan around to help him lift his spirits. It was lonely, but nevertheless, it was a good experience. He just wishes the members had gone with him. He shakes his head. He shouldn't be so spoiled. They gave him a call after all. Thrice, during the rehearsal, before his performance, and another one after that. He groans. It was still really lonely though. There's nothing he hated more than feeling alone. It was written all over his lyrics. Despite having the members with him, he always felt scared that if things don’t go well he'll be left all alone. No friends. By himself yet again like when he left school. He fights back a tear and takes a deep breath. He was home now. He shouldn't wallow in senseless fears and overthink everything. Be in the present. He recites in his head like a mantra. He closes his eyes, a wave of sleepiness enveloping him. His breathing slows down. Vernon's mind wanders into the events of the previous day, remembering the nervous but exhilarating feeling he had while on the stage, rapping with seniors and fellow rappers. It was definitely an experience. His mind is jolted back to reality as he hears his bed creak. He opens his eyes, a slim arm is over him, the complexion and shape, familiar. He turns his head. Seungkwan, a sweet smile on his face.

"You're home."

Vernon can't help but smile.

Seungkwan reaches over, his hand going to his earlobe, a small squeeze, and then to his cheek, a warm caress.

Vernon's breath is caught in his throat. He didn't think he'd actually miss these small gestures of affection that Seungkwan showers him with on a daily basis. It was just a whole day without it and this is what it's doing to him. His heart was bubbling with warm fuzzy feelings more than ever.

"You did great." Seungkwan takes his hand. "Really. You looked so cool."

Vernon smiles. "Thank you."

Seungkwan pats his shoulder. "Roll over. I'll give you a massage."

Vernon's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Hurry before I change my mind." Seungkwan grins.

Vernon quickly rolls over and places a pillow under his head. He feels Seungkwan's weight on him as the older climbs over his back, placing his buttocks on his butt. Seungkwan kneads, massaging his neck. He runs his fingers on his shoulders, putting just the right pressure at each press.

"Ah that's nice." Vernon closes his eyes feeling the pressure of Seungkwan's gentle fingers.

Seungkwan shifts on his back, his fingers going down his spine and down to his buttocks. He spreads his   hands. Then, with his thumb, he kneads the top of Vernon's butt in a circular motion. Vernon winces at the sudden pain but relaxes as his muscles do.

"Does it hurt?" Seungkwan asks, now massaging down Vernon's thighs.

Vernon shakes his head. "I'm good."

Seungkwan massages all the way to Vernon's feet, releasing any tension he may have gotten from the travel and his performance. Then, he runs his hands back up, pounding with the sides of his hand to further relax the younger's muscles.

"Thank you, Boo." Vernon says as Seungkwan finishes the massage. He feels the other's weight still on him.

Seungkwan leans forward, his chest on Vernon’s back.

Vernon gulps, Seungkwan's breath on his neck.

Seungkwan gently lies his head on Vernon's neck, sliding his hand on his arm, tracing them to settle on his hand. His fingers slide down Vernon's own, holding them for a moment but quickly releases them before Vernon could squeeze them back. He settles his fingers back on top and lifts his feet to fully place his weight on Vernon. He settles them on top of the other's feet so all of him is on top of Vernon. "Am I heavy?" Seungkwan asks, his breath tickling Vernon's ear.

Vernon shakes his head. "It’s okay.”

"I missed you." The confession shyly comes out of Seungkwan's mouth.

"Me too." Vernon squeezes Seungkwan's fingers.

Seungkwan wiggles his fingers out of Vernon's hold and settles them back on the back of his hand. He wriggles his toes, caressing the sole of Vernon's feet. He adjusts himself on top of Vernon, making sure their limbs are perfectly aligned. "I like this." He says, a smile on his lips. He lays his head on the back of Vernon's neck and just stays there, taking deep breaths every now and then, as if savoring the moment.

Vernon's heart wells up in a bubbly warm feeling he can't quite describe. Seungkwan's comforting weight, his smell, and his touch, this feeling of simple skin to skin contact enveloping every corner of his being that it makes him breathless. But somehow it never feels like he's had enough...in fact it feels like he could still have more and it frightens him sometimes that he keeps wanting more despite already receiving so much. He grips his hand and bites his lip, hoping it would be enough to keep himself reigned in.

Seungkwan’s nose touches his neck.

“Boo.” Vernon gently calls out. “Boo.” No response. “Boo? Are you sleeping?”

“Hm?” Seungkwan slides off and snuggles beside him. He yawns, moving closer to snuggle on Vernon’s arm.

Vernon lies on his side, scooting closer to Seungkwan, allowing the boy to hug his arm. “Were you up late last night?”

Seungkwan nods.

“Doing what?” He tucks a stray hair behind the boy’s ear.

Seungkwan grins.

“What? Tell me.” He pinches his cheek.

“I waited for the manager to text me that you’re already in bed.”

Vernon squeezes his nose between two fingers. “I told you not to wait up for me.”

Seungkwan scrunches up his nose and reaches over to caress the boy’s cheek with his hand. “I can’t help it. I worry about you.”

Vernon places a hand over Seungkwan's. He closes his eyes, reveling in the comforting warmth of Seungkwan's hand. His eyes start to droop and he starts falling asleep. He extends his arm and lifts Seugkwan's head. As if on reflex, Seungkwan scoots closer and uses Vernon's arm as a pillow. Vernon places his other arm around Seungkwan then wraps his legs around him, hugging him in a tight embrace. Vernon smiles and without thinking, he plants a soft kiss on the boy’s head. He grins to himself, realizing what his feelings can do. He closes his eyes and drifts to dream land, the sweet smell of Seungkwan's hair dancing around in his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short moment! :)


End file.
